1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to determining a disparity or a depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stereo matching is a technology of obtaining depth information from images acquired using two cameras. Due to a difference between locations of the two cameras, the same object in two images appears in different locations. A disparity between points focused on sensing planes of the two cameras may be expressed by a function of a focal distance between the two cameras, a distance between the two cameras, a size of a sensing pixel, and a distance to a target object. Based on the above property, whether corresponding pixels between images are similar to each other may be determined and accordingly, it is possible to acquire depth information to an object in an image based on a result of the determining.
However, the above determining has a high complexity of calculation. In addition, a resolution of depth information acquired based on a disparity corresponding to a unit of a pixel size is limited.